Pocky 11-11
by ryuuki.k
Summary: Summary: Seungjun yang lebih memperhatikan game di PSP daripada Jihun membuat adik kelasnya itu marah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau pacaran saja dengan layar PSP itu. Kalian akan jadi pasangan paling serasi yang pernah kulihat!" Bad Summary. KNK Fanfiction. JunHun. SeungjunxJihun.


**Disclaimer** : KNK di bawah naungan YNB Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Pocky 11-11 © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: Seungjun yang lebih memperhatikan game di PSP daripada Jihun membuat adik kelasnya itu marah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau pacaran saja dengan layar PSP itu. Kalian akan jadi pasangan paling serasi yang pernah kulihat!" Bad Summary. KNK Fanfiction. JunHun. SeungjunxJihun.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

"Seungjun- _hyung_ ~" suara panggilan pelan menggema di sebuah kamar milik seorang Kim Jihun, yang tak lain adalah pemilik suara itu sendiri. Dirinya kini tengah sibuk berguling ke sana kemari di lantai kamarnya yang lumayan dingin.

"Ada apa Ji- ah! _Jinjja_? Ck, kalah lagi! Kenapa ini benar-benar susah, sih?" gerutu pemuda lain yang biasa dipanggil Seungjun tersebut, bahkan sebelum ia selesai menyahut panggilan Jihun.

Sang pemilik kamarpun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal ketika mendapati jika pacarnya itu lebih memperhatikan layar PSP daripada dirinya. " _Hyungie_ , lihatlah kearahku satu detik saja." Jihun menghentikan aksi guling-gulingnya di lantai, kemudian menatap Seungjun dengan _puppy-eyes_ andalannya, berharap dirinya di _notice_ oleh yang lebih tua.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Jihun barusan, Seungjun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jihun. Hanya satu detik, kemudian kembali menatap layar PSP di hadapannya. "Sudah kan?" tanya pemuda jangkung tersebut, kini kedua tangannya telah sibuk menekan tombol-tombol pada stik PSP di genggamannya.

 _'Tidak berguna_!' Pikir Jihun pada detik itu juga. "Seungjun- _hyung_ , letakkan stik PSP itu sekarang juga!" pekik Jihun mulai kesal. "Aku menyuruhmu datang ke rumahku untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR, bukan untuk bermain PSP." lanjut Jihun mengingatkan kepada Seungjun tentang niat awal pemuda tinggi itu datang ke kediamannya.

Seungjun tampak tak merespon pekikan dari pasangannya, raut wajahnya malah semakin serius melototi game di hadapannya.

" _Hyung_!"

Mendapat bentakan, Seungjun pun refleks mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jihun. "Hah? Eh, maksudku ada apa, Hun?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah _blank_.

"Kumohon perhatikanlah seseorang yang sedang berbicara padamu, wahai Park Seungjun orang paling tampan sejagat raya setelah Kim Jihun tentunya. Bukankah tadi _hyung_ sudah janji mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas fisikaku?" Jihun menagih janji dari pemuda tampan yang duduk di hadapannya tersebut. Raut wajahnya terlihat mulai tak bersahabat.

"Oh, ya. _Mian_ Jihun- _ah_ , habis game di PSPmu sangat menarik." Balas Seungjun sambil cengengesan tanpa dosa.

Wajah Jihun makin tertekuk mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau pacaran saja dengan layar PSP itu. Kalian akan jadi pasangan paling serasi yang pernah kulihat!" Jihun menyambar sebungkus pocky yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia marah pada kekasihnya dan butuh sesuatu yang manis-manis untuk meredakan emosinya.

' _Oh, tidak. Apa Jihun sedang PMS_?' batin Seungjun menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Detik berikutnya, pemuda jangkung itupun bergerak menjauhi alat PSP demi meraih buku paket fisika milik kekasihnya yang kini tengah tidur dilantai membelakanginya.

Kelihatannya dia ngambek, tamat kau Seungjun. Yang lebih tua menghela nafas panjang setelah menyadari kesalahannya, dan ia tahu pasti jika Jihun tak akan mudah memberikan maaf jika sudah marah seperti ini.

"Jihun- _ah_ ~ ayo kita mengerjakan PRmu." ajak Seungjun. "Lihat, PSPnya sudah kumatikan."

Tak ada respon dari Jihun, hanya suara kunyahan pocky yang menyapa indra pendengaran Seungjun. Sepertinya giliran Seungjun yang mendapat kacang.

"Jihunie, itu pockyku. Aku mau juga." Seungjun tidak menyerah untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sang Kekasih. Namun, kini yang menyahut hanya suara kunyahan pocky yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kemudian hening beberapa saat, Seungjun sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Jihun agar tidak marah lagi. Tapi, sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur." ujar Jihun singkat, padat dan ketus.

Seungjun mencelos mendapati nada ketus itu, apalagi ketika melihat bungkus pockynya yang telah kosong tanpa sisa. Apa Jihun benar-benar dendam sampai tak menyisakan satupun pocky untuknya? Pemuda itu beringsut mendekati Jihun yang tiduran tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, lalu menarik paksa Jihun untuk tidur terlentang supaya Seungjun bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah yang lebih muda saat ini.

Sejenak Seungjun terkejut melihat ekspresi adik kelasnya tersebut. Terlihat wajah Jihun yang merah karena marah, mukanya tertekuk tidak suka dan kedua pipinya mengembung seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tak dibelikan boneka barbie edisi terbaru. Sebuah pocky bertengger bagai rokok diantara bibirnya. Seungjun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jihun yang menurutnya lucu. Tanpa ragu, Seungjun memakan ujung lain pocky milik Jihun.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Seungjun itu membuat Jihun memekik kaget. " _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Jihun tanpa melepaskan pocky dari mulutnya. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pocky terakhir dan itu miliknya karena ia duluan yang memakannya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Seungjun menghabiskan pockynya.

Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah Jihun yang memberontak, melainkan wajah Jihun yang berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat karena semakin lama wajah kakak kelasnya semakin dekat seiring dengan Seungjun yang tak berhenti menggigit kecil pocky Jihun.

Ingin sekali rasanya Seungjun tertawa keras mendapati wajah Jihun sekarang ini, tapi ia urungkan dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan sedikit demi sedikit sisa pocky.

Akhirnya Jihun menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, tak kuat melihat wajah Seungjun dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus karena saking malunya. " _H-hyung_." cicitnya pelan ketika merasakan wajah _hyung_ nya yang makin dekat.

Sedangkan Seungjun segera melepaskan pocky tersebut ketika hidung keduanya telah bersentuhan, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah merah Jihun. "Ahahaha, kau harus melihat wajahmu yang barusan, Hun." tawa Seungjun pun lepas.

Jihun membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk di hadapan Seungjun dengan raut wajah murka. " _Yaa_! Seungjun- _hyung_! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku membencimu, pergi sana. Buang wajahmu supaya aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Pergi, _hyung_! Pergi. Aku bisa mengerjakan PR fisikaku sendiri bahkan tanpa perlu bantuanmㅡ"

Pekikan melengking Jihun segera terpotong karena tiba-tiba Seungjun bergerak mendekatinya kemudian menarik kerah bajunya untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Jihun.

"Dasar cerewet." sebuah cengiran kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Seungjun.

Wajah Jihun kembali berubah menjadi merah bahkan sampai ke telinganya karena perlakuan Seungjun barusan. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan meloncat ke kasur empuk miliknya sebelum menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kepala. Dia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Seungjun ikut meloncat ke kasur Jihun lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak pasangannya. "Hahaha, ayo kerjakan PRmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku ngantuk!" balas Jihun asal. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah _hyung_ nya itu saat ini.

Seungjun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Baiklah, selamat tidur. Semoga kau memimpikan cogan yang lebih ganteng dariku." bisiknya di dekat telinga Jihun.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

A/N: _Annyeong_! Aku Ryuuki kembali membawakan fanfic dengan couple baru dari boy band KNK~ walaupun hari pocky game sudah kelewat, tapi nggak papa. Ini adalah fanfic KNK pertamaku. Semoga para _readers_ suka. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, atau sekedar nggak sengaja mencet link fanfic ini. Aku sangat berharap ada kritik atau masukan yang bersifat membangun tentunya, karena saya masih newbie, _Gomawo_


End file.
